


Little Maus

by purrpickle



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: :D, And the Kommissar takes advantage of it, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Basically Beca is a nervous little mouse, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/pseuds/purrpickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca likes to think she's a carefully controlled person. Das Sound Machine's lead, however, seems to be unfairly skilled at putting her off-kilter. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Maus

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was a drunken drabble Kommissar/Beca first try thingie. :D

Beca likes to think she’s a carefully controlled person. Aside from the times she gets put into a corner emotionally (like when Aubrey had called her out after she’d started a live mash-up on stage, or when she’d come back to the Bellas with her tail between her legs a week before the resulting finals), she’s pretty good at keeping herself in check.

Das Sound Machine’s lead, however, seems to be unfairly skilled at putting her off-kilter. Tall, blonde, and overwhelmingly confident with a fine, fine body, Beca had almost immediately found herself cowing, falling apart under the woman’s direct gaze and attention since the first time they’d come into contact.

It’s bothersome, annoying, and Beca has no idea how to make it stop.

“Well well well,” the Kommissar(that  _can’t_  be her  _real_  name, right?)’s arrogant voice easily fills the hallway in front of the bathroom belonging to the weird, strange, a capella’s greatest fan’s bathroom Beca has just exited, “It’s the little maus.”

Oh  _god_. Speak of the devil.

Beca can feel that the water she’d just splashed on her face is suddenly not as completely dried away as she thought she’d managed. “Uh,” she starts, completely assertively, turning and meeting the taller woman head on, “Only if you’re the  _incredibly attractive giant_.”  _What_?

Kommissar laughs, her smirk positively too sexy. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“ _Yeah_.” Swallowing, Beca keeps her chin up as Kommissar takes another step forward. Oh god. They’re chest to chest now. “It’s  _completely_  an insult.”

“I see.” Leaning forward, in, practically looming over Beca as her face comes nearer and nearer, Kommissar’s lips split into a giant, wide smirk. “Is that really the best America’s top collegiate a capella group can offer?” she goads.

Beca stares up into the blonde’s dark eyes. Oh god. Oh man. She can barely breathe. Not fair not fair  _not fair_. That purring accented voice is  _not fair_. “It’s the best  _I_  can offer,” she prevaricates, casting out for a better excuse, “You’re just – I don’t know how to deal with you! You’re in my head! Get  _out_  of my head!”

Lifting her hand, mockingly cupping Beca’s face again, Kommissar gently taps her cheek. “Is that really such a bad place for me to be, little maus?” she purrs, still smirking, still making Beca’s heart pound. Then, laughing, she strokes her thumb along Beca’s cheekbone before pulling away and moving past her, offering one last, “At least, because of this, ja? You’ll be even  _more_  used to me taking everything that’s yours,” before she opens the bathroom door.

“Wh-what if I don’t want you taking everything of mine, huh?” Beca snaps, “’Cuz I don’t!” She pauses for a second, then adds as soon as the bathroom door is safely closed, “Not even if you  _do_  make me completely sexually confused! Which you do!  _Dammit_.”

Jessica and Ashley, having come down the hall a couple of seconds earlier, shake their heads as Beca turns to them.

“ _What_?” Beca barks, “Shut up.”

“Didn’t say anything,” Jessica smiles, raising her hands.

“Yeah,” Ashley adds, smirking.

Glaring, Beca growls under her breath -  at least they weren’t Chloe or Fat Amy. “I meant it,” she presses, still. “She  _can’t_  take everything that’s mine.”

“Didn’t say she could,” Ashley answers.

Jessica nods.

And Beca?

Beca used to think she was a carefully controlled person.

“Dammit,” Beca grumbles, rushing past her fellow Bellas. “I  _am_  a controlled person. I  _am_!”


End file.
